I Love U Because God
by XoUnicornXing
Summary: Aku mencintaimu Baek Cintai aku karena Tuhan,Yeol. [Chanbaek]


I Love You Because God

Xounicornxing

Chanbaek

Disclaimer : the cast belong to God and the story belong to me. Ini ff pesanan Park Hyun Re-Chanbaek. Maaf kalau gabagus dan gasesuai

Warning : ini angst,pengennya tapi gak ngefeel sepertinya. Ini boyslove,ini banyak typo

Aku mencintaimu Baek

Cintai aku karena Tuhan,Yeol.

**XoUnicornXIng present**

Langit di akhir bulan Desember itu terlihat mendung. Suasana langit itu seakan mendukung suasana hati dua orang namja yang sedang menikmati obrolan mereka. Benarkah mereka sedang menikmati obrolan? Author juga tidak tahu. Mereka berdua adalah Baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"jadi?"

"Jadi..hm"

"Kumohon,Yeol"

"Aku.. masih belum percaya Baek"

Baekhyun menatap sendu namja bak tiang yang ada di depannya ini. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka sih?. Dan apa coba hubungan mereka?. Percaya apasih yang dimaksud Chanyeol?.

Mereka calon sepasang kekasih. Ingat CALON. Artinya belum menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kenapa coba masih calon?

Jawabannya ada pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun belum mau merubah status mereka. Ia tak akan merubah hubungan mereka jika Chanyeol tak berubah. Sejujurnya,sudah puluhan –bahkan ratusan- kali Chanyeol memohon pada Baekhyun agar menjadi kekasihnya.

Dan jujur,dari lubuk hati Baekhyun yang paing dalam,ia menyukai –mencintai- Chanyeol dan ingin menerima Chanyeol.

Apasih yang tidak ia suka dari Chanyeol? Ia Baik,tidak mudah marah,tidak moody,tinggi,keren,termasuk dalam jajaran anak yang famous di sekolah mereka,kaya,dan tentu pandai.

Tapi ada satu hal yang ia tidak suka.

Hanya satu,satu saja. Satu sih,tapi..

Ini cukup serius.

Baekhyun tak suka kepercayaan Chanyeol.

Maksudnya?

Chanyeol.. atheis..

Dan Baekhyun tak suka itu.

Ia tahu ia menyimpang,tapi ia masih berbakti dengan agama. Setidaknya,ia tak mau menambah dosanya. Dari kecil,orangtuanya selalu mendiidiknya agar berbakti pada Tuhan. Ia mencintai sesuatu ataupun seseorang karena Tuhan.

Chanyeol tahu itu semua. Namun,ia tak bisa merubah kepercayaannya. Chanyeol justru makin tak percaya. Ia semakin tak percaya karena

Karena tuhan Baekhyun berkali-kali menolak cintanya.

Bahkan Tuhan tak dapat dilihat,tapi mengapa Baekhyun sampai sebegitunya?,itulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan Chanyeol.

"Aku selalu menunggu Yeol?"

"Beri aku waktu,Baek"

Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah tiket pesawat. Tertera di tiket itu penerbangan menuju Jepang. Besok. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tak mengerti maksud Chanyeol.

"Aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk pertukaran pelajar."

Baekhyun terdiam. Hanya pertukaran pelajar saja kan? Berarti tidak lama kan?

"Jadi.."

"Biaarkan aku menentukan kepercayaanku,Baek"

"Jika kau tak percaya?"

"Tuhanmu pasti punya jalan agar kau bisa menemukan pilihan lain"

Hati Baekhyun mencelos. Pilihan yang begitu semu. Sangat abu-abu.

"Aku akan selalu menunggu. Hingga Tuhan memberiku pilihan lain"

.

.

.

Tga tahun kemudian

Baekhyun menggendong anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang ingin turut serta menghias pohon natal. Ia pun turut menghias pohon natal itu.

'Sudah tiga tahun ya'

Ia menatap langit,dari balik kaca,menginagat ia sedang di dalam gereja. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari ia melangkah menuju keluar. Ia menatap langit. Mendung.

'Sama seperti dulu'. Ia menghirup udara yang memang dingin itu.

'Aku masih diberi kesempatan menunggu'

"hiks.. hiks.. hyung.. hiks"

Baekhyun mendengar tangisan anak kecil. Ia mempertajam pendengarannya. Ah,ia tak salah

Baekhyun pun menghampiri anak kecil itu.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Hyung Thehun hilang.. "

Baekhyun sedikit tertawa,hyungnya hilang? Kupikir dia yang hilang wkwk,batinnya.

"Baik.. ayo kita cari" Baekhyun sudah bersiap menggandeng tangan anak itu.

"SEHUNA!"

Ada seseorang yang berteriak. Anak yang digandengan Baekhyun tadi langsung menoleh. Merasa dipanggil sepertinya.

"Chanyeol Hyung!"

Anak itu memutar badan dan berlari ke orang yang memanggilnya.

DEG

Nama itu..

Chanyeol..

Duh.. jadi..keinget..

"Huh,Sehun! Kau membuatku khawatir! Bagaimana jika aku tersesat!"

TWICH

Muncul pertigaan di kening Baekhyun,jadi anak tadi tidak berbohong,yang takut hilang hyungnya,batin Baekhyun.

"Makanya,hyung jangan aneh-aneh. Thudah tahu baru pertama kali kethini"

"Heheh" namja tadi nyengir.

'Cengirannya..',batin Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang menemanimu?"

"Hyung itu!" ucap anak tadi semangat. Baekhyun yang merasa ditunjuk pun kaget.

"B-Baek" orang tadi menghampiri Baekhyun.

GREP

"E-em.. mian.. bisa dilepas" pinta Baekhyun.

"Ini aku Baek,Chanyeol. Kau lupa?"

Hening..

TES

"tentu tidak,kenapa sangat lama.." suara baekhyun serak. Ia senangtiasa menunggu selama tga tahun ini,dan namja didepannya ini mengira ia melupakkannya? Oh,tega sekali.

"A-aku.. sudah percaya Tuhan Baek"

"Aku senang mendengarnya,dan tentu Tuhan sangat senang."

"Jadi.."

"..."

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku karena Tuhan Baek?"

Baekhyun tak kuat. Ia menangis. Oh,dimana sifat happy mu Baek. Kau sangat mudah terharu.

"N-ne,Yeol. Aku mau"

GREP

"Aku mencintaimu karena Tuhan Baek"

"Aku juga mencintaimu karena Tuha Yeol"

Bukankah cinta karena Tuhan itu indah?

.

.

.

.

.

XoUnicornXIng

Hai~~ ff ini special for **Park Hyun Re-Chanbaek**.. aa ini buat kamu chingu~~ maaf lama.. dan ga bagus :"

And last

Review please?


End file.
